


Whatever it Takes

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Ella Enchanted - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Domestic Violence, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark. Dark. Dark. Slight character study, pre-Ella. Dame Olga-centric. And let it be known, or fabulously evil trio, a.k.a., Ella's tormentors, weren't always fabulous. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own ella enchanted. it belongs to gail carson levine.

And she's just a little bit out of it. Just a little bit...not right. And she's thinking that maybe it has something to do with the kids, you know the ones? Those two, over there, in their bedroom, the one upstairs-why keep them apart? All they have is each other, anyway. Two little children, huddled in their bed, while their mother sought to find them a father. Any man would do, just someone to watch over them, look over them, fix the mistakes and pick up the piece andmaybejustmaybe help around the house now and again. Perhaps he would be knight? A knight in shining armor who be the king's favorite-his pride and joy. He would make them all so happy.

Her hands start to shake at the thought, but she ignores. She ignores it and laces up her boots. She fusses with her hair. She does her best to cover up bruises; the bruises from all the times that this didn't work. She'd much rather forget those times. She didn't want to have to explain to precious little Hattie why mommy's face was broken, black & blue. And she didn't want to have to remember the sound of Olive's sobbing, late at night, whilst she was on the stairs, sobbing herself and mixing cries with her little girl.

So, she was off. Off to find her knight-the man in shining armor who would save them. Save them from the shithole they liked to cal their life.

Make us pretty, mommy. We don't want to cry anymore.

You're gorgeous, my darlings. Just a little...sad.

You're sad, too, mommy.

I know, dears. I know. Mommy is very sad. But she'll try to be happy, because she loves her Hattie, and her Olive. And she wants them to be happy. Whatever it takes.

-fin.


End file.
